Son of Wind
by Talvenlapsi
Summary: Wind finally gets herself a body after seeing how other spirits treat her precious baby boy, and one thing is for sure, Momma Frost ain't happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Wind**

I own nothing more than my weird mind and laptop!

I'm also sorry about my mistakes, odd word choices and missed grammar, english is not my first language and it never will be, so i can't help it.. I've studied english over 15 years and I'm still no good. :)

-o-O-o-

Wind had always been with Jack, from his very first breath as a spirit. No scratch that, she had been with him from the very moment he'd seen the daylight first time. Wind had loved him from the very first moment. She'd been there for him always. Jacks human mother had been very busy lady, kind obliviously, but busy. Her husband had died soon after Jackson were born so she never really had time for the boy. She never noticed that there always seemed to be another set of barely existing hands to take care of the toddler.

Wind had been with Jack nearly every moment of his human life, but like all nature powers, sometimes she was needed elsewhere. One those days, Jack went to skate with his sister from his mothers second marriage. The wind had been away, but the boy didn't care that too much, he knew it would eventually come back, it always did. But that was the day Wind were late. So terribly late. Jack fell through the ice. And no matter how much she howled, he did not came back.

Not that day anyway.

Three long, long long years later MiM threw, just like that, a new winter spirit to still grieving Winds arms. First look to the sky blue eyes and Wind was smitten, this were her Jack. Her little, helpless Jackson who didn't know how to swim and feared dark. Her tiny, oh so tiny and fragile boy who she had lost because she was away from him.

After that moment the boy and the wind were inseparable. Wind carried Jack with her where ever she had to go or followed the boy where ever the winter was needed. Somewhere through 300 first years wind got over her anxiety that the boy would disappear again if she would leave him for a moment. Even though she hated to be away from him. She knew all too well how lonely her precious baby boy were.

Eventually though the Guardians came along and the Big Battle happened. Of course she knew everything about it, she was there the whole time after all. Right next to Jack naturally, guiding and guarding him from all the bad she could. For a while things seemed finally go well. Jack had friends and home with the big jolly man. She even forgave MiM about the times Jack had been alone with no memories whatsoever.

That was shortly before some other seasonal spirits got jealous for Jack. He was just one like them, why was he aloud to bee guardian? That was just not fair! There were few small yet quite violent attacks against Jack whenever he was alone. They pushed the boy to his limits, telling him he would never be good enough, strong enough to be a proper guardian, they kept telling him he was a nuisance and useless thing altogether. He nearly believed them, luckily he was not alone anymore.

Even when the guardians tried their best to help the boy, the wind were restless, she knew her boy would need her more than before, she needed to be more than just a shapeless mass of air. That was when she made her first ever wish to the evening star. She hoped from all of her heart that Mother Nature would be able to give her body. So that she could be there for Jack. So that she could stand between him and his bullies. So that she could really take care of his wounds and problems.

And that's how Gwéndolyn Wind were born.

-o-O-o-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Son of Wind part 2.**_

**I still don't own anything and I'm quite fine with that.**

**Still sorry for my spelling errors and so on.**

-o-O-o-

"Is she awake yet?" Asked young black haired woman from two other while leaning over an unmoving body lying on the old wooden table. She gave long, investigating look to the dead like human form. It was woman, clearly, it had some delicate curves to show that, it also had long curly mob of hair that had been dark auburn less than hour ago but were now nearly white. She couldn't tell the color of her eyes yet, but if she were guessing right, they would be some tone of blue. After her quick examination, she gave gentle poke to the woman's forehead only to got her hand swatted away.

"Sybil, stop that! She'll wake soon enough." Commented the slightly elder red head also known as Mother Nature or Jeannie. Sybil, also known as Evening Star, merely show her tongue to her as an answer. Maribel, or the Mother Goose if you wish, settled to chuckle faintly to her friends. She was also curious how the new wind spirit would be after she'd woke, but unlike her youngest companion, she could wait. And while waiting, she were readying some clothes to the Wind.

"Did Manny give her a name or is she just Wind for all?" Asked Jeannie turning Sybil with curious expression. "Yup, she's Gwéndolyn Wind, or Gwen for short. Hey! I'm gonna call her Gwennie! That'd be so cool!" She shrieked with no small amount of enthusiasm. Two older just shake their head while laughing to the youngster, whose idea was it anyway to make the Evening Star a teenager?

"..e quiet. Yer loud." Groaned a new voice to Sybil with slightly annoyed undertone. "Huh? Never tough that Mother Wind would have an accent.." Commented surprised Mother Goose while moving to stand next to the waking elemental. "She won't, the body has, but it'll be gone soon." Jeannie told her quietly while observing the new spirit. "Body? Say where did you get it again?" Asked surprised Sybil with arched eyebrow from the older woman. "Don't look me like that, I didn't kill anyone. There are several cults around the world that had dedicated themselves for me, one of my priestesses died accidentally few days ago while helping humans out of burning house, I could not just waste her sacrifice. And then you barged in with wind and well, rest is history as they say." Shrugged the so-called-goddess and kept her stare in waking woman. Sybil and Maribel changed a incredulous look but let it go.

While they had talked had, had the new arrival opened her eyes, and like Sybil had guessed, those were blue as the bluest sky reflecting from the deepest ocean. Now she, meaning Gwéndolyn, were staring at her new hands with some disbelief. "I'm a human? It worked?" That got the three others to crack up slightly, "Duh, what else did you expect?" the youngest of the trio asked while grinning from ear to ear, it was way too rare to get involved this kinda life changing moments. Gwen smiled brightly to the others while taking a good look to her surroundings, of course she knew how they looked and so on, but it was different altogether when you had pair of actual eyes. And for first time ever, someone really heard how the wind giggled happily. It had worked! She had a body!

Jeannie provided quickly a mirror to the new spirit that she could see her new face first time, but all four head turned surprised as they heard the door rattle at rather hard gust of wind. While the others gave Gwen an questioning glance, she kept her eyes at the door and give a tentative snap with her new fingers. The door plunged open and a gust of wind landed on its mistresses face. Others could see Gwen getting nearly immediately pale as death before she shrieked in one word in terror and tried to struggle to her foots. "JACK!" Unfortunately, she was still kinda uncoordinated and had no practice at walking or things like that, so she landed quite ungracefully to the floor as a pile of slightly tangled limbs. "I gotta go, he need me! Someone is hurting him again!" Babbled the panicking woman in question. But before she could summon the wind to take her to her boy, Maribel grabbed onto her arm with tight grip.

"Oi! You can't go naked!" Gwen threw quick glance downwards only to meet her own nude body. She blinked once and then gave a small apologetic smile to the Mother Goose. "Oops." Sighing the older helped her up and snatched pile of clothes resting on the side table.

Ten minutes later Maribel had Gwen dressed and ready to go so Jeannie whisked her out of the door with a gentle smile, "Go, save your kid." "Thanks guys, I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that the Wind were gone.

"Mother Wind, huh?"

"Well, she is the mother of the frost child." Maribel shrugged nonchalantly to her friends question.

-o-

Jack felt pain in his lower abdomen, he felt lot of pain all over his body to be exact, but the latest was the stomach pain. Some autumn spirit had kicked him into belly while few others cheered loudly. He didn't get this, he was merely doing his job! Spreading snow and ice was his forte, that was why MiM had made him in the first place. Oh how he wished now that he would have waited to night and that Sandy would be with him. He would have summoned wind to take him away, but some of the sprites had tossed his staff out of his reach and he was semi powerless in his current state.

Jack were not scared of the others, no, he was downright frightened of them. While panicking, he felt a small gust of wind by his side like always that he could fly even if the wind was not with him, except this time it was trying to cushion the kicks and punches the others threw on him and were he grateful of that, he was missing the other guardians and wind for his side, he kept wishing that they would be there for him. He wished even for that Bunny would suddenly jump out of nowhere and help him, even though he did not want to appear weak in the eyes of the older guardian, yet he knew that Bunny would stop this and take him home to the Santoff Classen. That was when he felt new gust of wind at his cheek and he could almost swear he heard it whisper 'hold on, I'm coming sweety!', but that was kinda nonsense, wind did not talk, not even to him. But nevertheless, it gave him some hope.

Jack closed his eyes tightly when he saw one of the others rising their fist and other aiming their foot to his head, but the hits never came. Just before the fist collided with his side, something or someone landed on top of him. "Hands of him you rotten moron!" Than somebody yelled with oh so familiar voice. Wind had landed roughly to all fours so she could shelter Jack from the punches, but she did not care for the pain she felt by that, there was some much more to her focus right then. For someone who had had their body only for a short while she controlled hers well enough to dodge the kick that were aimed to Jacks unprotected head and kicked instead the sprite who had been stupid enough to try hurting her baby boy in first place. But hey, adrenaline is a nice thing to have in your system, it gives some spunk to you. The fist that collided with her back hardly hurt her at all, you see, wind is nearly as disembodied as shadows and air itself, so the fist had just somewhat slipped away from her, but that didn't mean she didn't notice it.

Said culprit tried to hit the new arrival with their powers thanks to stopping him, but she mainly shrugged it off and tossed the other spirit to tree twenty yards away from them with just a blow of the wind. That was when few others of the seasonal realized something. "That's a wind spirit! Get the hell away from here!" Yelled one of the attackers and they fled as soon as the words were out. No one is so stupid they'd go and try attack wind! And they for sure didn't wanna feel first handedly how getting yourself in the hurricane felt! One of them also dragged the wood collided fellow away from their leg, not wanting to left them to be target to winds wrath. Not like she would actually have cared from them at all.

Even before the others had disappeared, had Wind turned her all attention to the boy underneath her. With a bloody nose, a black eye, and several scrapes on his face and arms, Jack was pitiful sight to hold. With gentle hands she turned his head to face hers, Jack cracked his eyes open cautiously and gave and small yet audible whimper, like waiting someone to hurt him some more and that nearly broke her heart. "Shh, mo cridhe, it's alright, I got you now, they are gone. You're save with me." With careful hands she examined the boy quickly and were torn apart after finding several broken bones including his left wrist and right shin. One part of her wanted to fly after to meanies that had hurt her baby so badly and beat the unholy crap out of them, but the bigger part just wanted to take him somewhere safety and keep there until he'd be okay. So that was what she did, gingerly she picked him up and hanged his staff to her shoulder before taking off. When Jack let another pitiful whimper out of him, she just gently shushed him and headed towards north pole and Santoff Classen. "We'll be there soon, just hang on, 'ille mhóir."

The flight to the pole takes about five times longer than she would like, but she is too afraid to fly any faster. She didn't want to hurt her Jackie anymore that was unavoidable. Day was turning night before she saw the lights of the mountain home of Santa Claus and MiM knows she had never been happier about it. At the mountain the guard yetis have also took notice about the flying figure that was closing the distance with Santoff Classen. The figure was way too big to be Jack who was missing currently, so when the flier started to land, few of the biggest yetis approach it to find out who or what were they dealing with.

When Gwéndolyn reached the alight area she spotted the approaching yetis and luckily she knew the biggest one in front by name. "Phil! He needs help!" The yeti stopped in confusion, he was sure he had not seen the lady never before, but his confusion was swiped away after one look to Jack. The kid was in poor condition. "Please! You gotta take him to the infirmary! Quick, he's hurting!" With short growl the yeti nodded and picked the boy from Gwen's arms, with a flick of his head he instructed the woman to follow him inside. With few short orders the yeti send few others to prepare the infirmary and to fetch North.

When North reached the lower levels of his fort with following Easter bunny in his tow after being alerted by one of the younger yetis, he spotted Phil who carried abused looking Jack toward infirmary with a blond, worried looking woman in tow who carried youngsters staff in her hands. "What happened?" Demanded the old guardian of wonder after he reached the trio. Phil only grumbled something and nodded toward the woman. "The blasted seasonals! They attacked him while he was alone!" She blurted before he could ask anything, and while North did not recognize the woman, the agony in her voice told him that she would not be threat to the now unconscious winter sprite. He nodded and followed Phil to the infirmary after giving short command to the others wait outside.

Bunnymund nodded to him solemnly with a determination to ask from the sheila about who did that to Jack so that he could go and beat some sense in those sorry asses. What he did not expect was that nearly inaudible sob the woman let after the door closed after North. When Bunny turned his gaze to the small female, he noticed how hard she squeezed the staff still in her arms. And while not being a master about comforting ladies, he tried his best. "He'll be alright sheila, he will! North wont let anythin' happen to 'im." He comforted her softly while guiding her to sit at nearby sofa. He also did not expect the whisper his ears picked up next from the sad looking woman.

"He's my son."

-o-O-o-

**Mo cridhe : 'My heart' in gaelic.**

**'ille mhóir : 'Son of mine' also in gaelic**

**ooo**

**Thank you thank you thank you so so much! I was genuinely shocked today when I logged in to read my mails... I've never seen any of my stories get so much attention in so short period of time! I've been writing fanficiton over 7 years and still.. Whoa, thank you so much guys!**

**Taranodongirl & thepumpkinqueen712 : I nearly fell from me chair 'cause of you! I haven't laugh that much in ages! ..and thanks for giving me some extra ideas. Gonna need them! ^^**

**Sinful Vanity : Don't worry, this story will (obliviously) be multichaptered. ^^**

**Also mega big thanks from comments to Lilythewolf23, AyameKitsune, Peaceful Dragon Rose, puppydog28, Sleepery and Guest with no name. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Wind part 3.**

**I still own nothing but my laptop, plot and Mother Wind.**

**And my grammar still sucks.**

-o-O-o-

"Oh wait a secon' sheila! Ye're _FROSTBITES_ mother?!" It took few long minutes from Bunny to progress what he had just heard. True, the female looked somewhat like Jack, but she also seemed awfully young to have such a melodramatic and undoubtedly old son. "Yes, in a way, why it is so hard to believe?" Bunny shrugged quickly, it was not that he could not believe the kid to have parent, it was just that... "He n'ver said he had a mother'!" The woman just hummed to him as an answer. Just when Bunnymund were sure that the conversation were over, woman opened her mouth once again, now chuckling faintly while talking.

"Yet never none of you asked if he had a mother of why did I stay around even while still imbodied!" Bunny blinked slowly, he was one darn sure that he had never ever seen the woman before! Especially at the Santoff Classen. "..kept around? Ye mean ye have been 'ere even before?" That got the stranger to smile genuinely for the first time after her arrival with the winter sprite and Bunny were quite content to think that if she had not been so worried about the boy, she would actually had laughed. "...I am the Wind, E. Aster Bunnymund. I've been 'around' even before you were! I've been here forever." The smaller spirit smirked to the stunned pooka who sat right next to her.

"Wait a minute! Wind does no' 'ave a spirit, that's a fact!" Exclaimed the stupified Bunny to her without stopping to think it at all. He was old, very old and he had never heard about wind spirit.

"Then what am I? A flying cow? Every nature power has their own spirit. Like volcanoes, rivers, trees, frogs, fog and so on. All of us just don't want to have a body. It's easier to be bodiless." Wind snorted no so delicately and rolled her eyes to the Guardian of Hope while mostly keeping her eyes at the infirmary door. Bunny settled to shake his head with disbelief while taking more comfortable position at the couch. "I'll focus to the volcano spirits som'time later. They sound like a feisty lot." He hummed in low voice before letting the silence surround them.

After few minutes of silence and still no sight of North, Phil or Jack, Bunny turned his head so he could monitor the woman beside him. Her colors resembled Jack as did her smaller than average stature. He could have easily believed that she was Jack's sister. "Say, ye know me name, what's yers?" All he got was a quick glance and a half smile and for moment he thought that she wouldn't answer. "Gwéndolyn Wind. But you can call me Gwen." Before neither could say nothing more, the infirmary door finally opened and let tired looking North stepped outside.

"You may come in now, yes, ve patched him up."

-o-

When Jack opened his eyes he was kinda surprised to see the familiar roof of Santoff Classens infirmary, which were exactly not the place were he had last time closed his eyes. He could barely remember what had happened before, the attack and that someone had come between him and the angry seasonals. His clouded head just didn't bother to tell her who was it yet he was quite sure he had meet the person before. Before he could dwell more at his toughs, North came back in with Bunnymund and blond woman that Jack were sure he had met before.

Ere he could say anything had the woman hurried to his side and started to fuzz over him with a manners that he could have recognized everywhere yet he nearly did not believe it. But when the woman finally were happy to his condition, she sat on the side of his bed while cradling his unbroken hand with hers while another hand gently cupped Jack bruised cheek before she gave him loving peck to the forehead. With that Jack were sure, yet he had to ask.

"Wind? Is that really you?" He stuttered out while squeezing her hand with his healthy one.

"Yes honey, it's me." She smiled to him and brushed some of the stray hair out of his face.

"But how..?" His jaw hung near of his lap, this was Wind but first time ever she had a body!

"I got little help after realizing that you needed me now more than never before." She told him gently and Jack nearly bursted in tears. Somehow she had find a way to get a body and then she had just like that thrown it between him and the autumn spirits. When she noticed he was near of sobbing, she gently folded her arms around him and let him bury his face to her shoulder. To be able to calm Jack down she started gently rocking motion and hummed an old lullaby she had heard long time ago in somewhere central Asia. After a long time while both of them had already forgotten that they were not alone, Jack lifted his head to be able to see her eyes.

"Promise me you're not going away?" He nearly whispered to her, like he had been afraid what she would answer. "Of course not 'ille mhóir! I'll be staying with you as long as you need me." She hummed to him while gently stroking his hair before giving him another gentle peck to forehead. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna need you a long time." Jack grinned to her before snuggling back to Winds warmth.

"Bunny, vat is going on in here?" Whispered North to his long time friend while gently examining the blond duo from his spot by the wall. Bunnymund only grinned before leading North away from the infirmary so that Jack could have a private moment with his mother. "Meet Gwéndolyn Wind, North. The one and only wind spirit." That caught North off guard and the old Guardian just blinked few time before giving one more glance to the small humans who were currently hugging eachothers like their lives would have depended on it. "Vind you say? Huh.. Never thought I'd see her really." The jolly old man muttered quietly while absentmindedly picked up a stray elf before it were squished by nearby yetis.

-o-

Later that night after Bunny had carried Jack to his bedroom hence the boy did not want to spend his night at the infirmary, Gwen tucked him in and made sure his staff would be in arms reach if he would happen to need it by night. "G'night mate." The older Guardian smiled before tousled Jack hair with his paw. Smiling Jack just snuggled deeper to his covers before answering to the adults that were now both standing in the doorway of his room. "G'night Bunny, night ...mom." Last word came out with some hesitation, like Jack would have been worried that he was getting too forward with the just embodied nature spirit. But when she just hopped back to him and gave him a gentle hug, the slight fear was wiped away. "Night sweety." With that Gwen turned the lights of from Jacks room and ushered Bunnymund outside before closing the door for night.

After the duo had walked back to the main sitting room, Bunny threw himself to a sofa and took comfortable position before locking his gaze to Gwen. "An' now I wanna 'ear the whole story!"

What Bunnymund did not expected was a flying pillow that hit him square to the face. "Dhé! I'm more likely gonna twist your ears to knot! I haven't forgot how you treated him at the beginning!" With that the rabbit in question took a cover behind the biggest couch. "Oops."

-o-O-o-

**'Ille Mhóir : 'Son of mine' in Gaelic**

**Dhé : 'My god!' in Gaelic**

**You guys are spoiling me rotten! Not that I complain, but still... I gotta say, I've never wrote a story down quicker than this one. You folks keep me writing. ^_^**

**keembur:**** That is so true mate! You really don't wanna stand between momma bear and her hurting baby!**

**Also huge thanks for all the commenters again! Taranodongirl1, AyameKitsune, Luzydeath, Guest called WhoAmI, Skyfire Earthrain, Peaceful Dragon Rose, TheFadingLight and rats xp, you guys are amazing!**

**And for fun, a classic moment from while I was writing and hence my bestie Snow believes that Mother Wind is based on meself:**

**Snow: "...and warn me beforehands if you mix me to the story!"**

**Me: "...Oh, so you haven't yet read the chapter 2?"**

**Snow: "...WHAT?!"**

**Me: ":)"**

**Snow: "Please tell me I'm not a cherub!"**

**Me: "Dude, I'm just pulling your leg, you're not in the story!"**

**Snow: "Oh smell a rotten ******* already!"**

**And btw, Gwennie is not me, I'm way too shy! And I don't like heights.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Son of Wind part 4._

**I still don't own anything, all cheers to the movie makers!**

**Sorry for grammar and errors and jadajadajada, the usuals.**

**And sorry if this chapter is bit out of my style/style of this story, I had a lot of coffee while writing. Oopsie.**

-o-O-o-

"Jack!" Gwen hissed under her breath. "What am I supposed to do to this?" She gave an annoyed poke to the toast that was residing her plate currently. The orange.. liquid currently in her glass, were not given any warmer looks either. She seriously found herself dumbfounded, what in the name of the Evening Star were she supposed to do this stuff? "Uh.. You eat it?" Answered her son with slightly bemused expression in his face. "Eat?" Okay, now they were officially out of the thing that she were familiar with. Jack apparently noticed this since he started to chuckle faintly while destroying his plateful of cheerios and mugful of iced chocolate milk. "You know, take a bite, munch it and swallow?" Gwen merely gave him an annoyed expression while picking her toast finally up and giving it a tentative sniff. "Jackie... I'm ancient. I have had body less than two days, I do not know _how _to eat!" With that Jack broke out a tiny giggle before he comforted his mother that she would most likely learn during the time. Only answer he got for that were an unamused eye-rolll from Gwen and snort from North that were sitting rightacross of them, while Bunnymund were sulking to his carrot salad further down the table.

To stop the two blonds from bickering about the food, North decided to hop in the debate with a not-so-subtle subject change. "So Vind, I head you beat Bunny up last night, yes?" Said rabbit nearly fall from his chair with that and while he was recomposing himself, Gwen threw on her most innocent expression and smiled disarmingly to the older man. "It might have been an accident." She chirped like the topic have not been anything else than random quering about weather or what not. "Ye throw me outta window woman!" Screeched annoyed voice from other end of the table while Bunny were also glaring boomerangs toward the young looking female. "See, an accident." She just grinned to Bunny somewhat feral.

Their argument were chopped off before it really had time even to start, when something tiny, colorful and loud flew in and straight to Jack while chirping happily. "Oh hi Baby Tooth? How are you?" Of course Gwen did now the small fairy, she had carried her several times with wind while she was collecting teeth or spending some time with Jack, and she had to admit that she had somewhat soft point for the little fellow. Her boy did not have too many friends to be exact. "That's nice." Yet for her life, she could not understood what she was saying, but somehow Jack had learned her language in few short days. When Gwen absentmindedly stretched her hand to swipe some crumbles off from Jack face, the little fairy sort of freaked, let out a high pitched screech and tried to poke her hand with her peak before Jack could snatch her back. "No no, calm down, that's my mother." He laughed to his little companion and then he laughed some more when the fairy let out a stunned peep and nearly fell from her wings while trying to look both Jack and Gwen at once. "Yeah, just like Tooth is your mama, Wind, yes she, is my mama."

Before Jack could properly finish his sentence they heard another surprised screech when a noticeably bigger fairy darted in the room. Tooth hovered on top of the mother and son a moment before squealing loudly and nearly tackling Gwen from her seat, luckily for her, Sandman had just entered to the room and managed to catch Gwen mid stumble and helped her back to her chair while Tooth kept hanging on her, her slender finger in said wind spirits mouth investigation her teeth. "Does she have teeth like yours? Oh lemme see lemme see! Sweet, nearly white as Jacks! But oh you haven't been flossing! Naughty!" The tooth fairy babbled to Jack while poking his mother excitedly. "Tooth! Let her go!" Jack grinned when his friend kept assaulting his mothers personal space. North chuckled at the sight in front of him, before registering Gwen's slightly panicked expression. "Yes, Toothiana, don't let her get angry for you. She already shaken up Bunny." The old russian smiled to the buzzling woman. His comment how ever made Tooth release her latest molestation victim hence she darted toward Bunny. "What did you do?" She demanted while staring the bringer of spring threateningly. "He was being mean to Jack. He had it coming." Commented Gwen absentmindedly while rubbing her chin that were somewhat sore now thanks to the tooth fairy and her mouth hygiene enthusiasm. "Oi! Don't ye look me like that!" Bunnymunds screech made her whip her gaze towards the older guardians. "Shut it, pooka." Snarled the only female of the big 5 while pinching the large ear of the space rabbit.

-o-

When Sandy had floated to his routinee visit to Santoff Classen by night before - just to check that everyone were sleeping soundly, nothing creepy here folks! - he were greeted by a sight he were not gonna forget anytime soon. Bunnymund were hiding behind couch and trying unsuccessfully calm a young woman whose biggest intention at the moment seemed to be skinning the pooka and making his fur a rug. Sandy actually had even rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to made sure he hadn't accidentally fallen asleep in the middle of the duty.

"Calm ye down sheila! I was not serious! It was only friendly(-ish) beratin'!" Yelled the slightly frantic eastern bunny while ducking himself back to the floor behind the largest couch. "Like hell it were! I was there you goddamn overgrown rodent!" She hiss-yelled to the rabbit while throwing another pillow to his direction. "And I was exactly not meaning that!" The last of the pooka warriors tried to unsuccessfully calm the petite – at least at Bunny's side – female in question. "You were calling my son worthless!" That actually made Sandy double blink in confusion. This sounded so not good for Bunny's sake. And was actually not at all interested about helping him out, so he was kinda glad that neither of the arguing duo has noticed him yet. "I might 'ave been quite harsh to 'im, but I was soon proved wron'! Yer son is great guardian and ye know I know it!" With that, the bringer of dreams actually hit himself to face. Jack. Right, he should have had realized sooner. Though Sandy did not get lot more time to think before another pillow where hurled towards Bunny and when the pooka tried to hop away from the missiles way, some sort of miniature tornado hit him and he flew nice and clean through the 5th floor window.

In this point Sandy huffed quietly and threw a decent amount of his golden sand to the woman face and watched her drop off from straight feet, she was asleep before she hit the floor. Bunny got same treatment from the silent guardian after the guard yetis had fetched him from the snow pile under the 5th floor window. He did not get hurt or anything, but complained loudly that he had frozen his tail before Sandy got a change to send him over to the dreamland.

-o-

After Sandy finished telling about the shenanigans of night before the atmosphere of dining roomed seemed finally calming and everybody focused on their respective breakfasts. Although, Jack had to keep his mother on the eye since Gwen honestly did not have any experience about eating and things like that. His mother also seemed rather happily 'forgetting' that she actually needed to eat and instead focused to play with some of Tooth's mini faeries. The game was quite simple as far as Jack was concerned, she kept giving them small burst of warm wind so they could float higher and then dive back down only to be catch with a new wind puff before they hit the table underneath them.

"Didn't Mother Nature bother to give you _any introductions_ about living before she sended you out?" Jack finally huffed out when he was sure his mother had no innuendo what so ever to even try eating. "Nah, it was like, 20 minutes after I woke up with body when I needed to head out fast to be able to save your ass." Was the only answer he got with slight shrug of her shoulders while she still were focusing to the fairies. "Mom! The language! There are elf around!" Jack hissed, he so not wanted the elf to learn curse words, they were like parrots. If they learned new word they were repeating it until Jack froze them and flunged them out of the window so they could cool down. "I'm also sitting in the same table with Santa and my son!" Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, she knew very, very well that Jack had heard lot dirtier words in his 300 years of invisible life. "That was not exactly reassuring, you know?" The boy mumbled while downing last drops of his chocolate milk while making faces to his mother. "Good thing that I had not money on the bet then?" She grinned him impishly and all the other guardians in room made the same mental note, yep, definitely a mother and son, no doubt in here. "No more late night TV for you!" Jack argued and showed his tongue to her mother, albeit it were kinda childish and didn't help to prove his points. "..which one of us were the parent again?" Gwen snickered before giving light fillip to Jack tongue that still hanged out from boys mouth. "Love you too." Jack smiled disarmingly to her. "And I totally saw what you did there young man. Now go and de-freeze the elf from the roof of Globe Room, okay?" She flicked her head towards said room while talking and giving her son a serious expression. "He did vat?!" Bellowed dismayed North even before the boy were out of the seat. "And back for the naughty list..." His mother merely hummed with a slight smile on her face.

"Stop laughing Bunny!" Yelled a very red faced Jack before darting out of the room. Bunnys not so silenced chortling followed him trough the whole building tough like he had said nothing to him.

-o-O-o-

**I'm sorry that it took little bit longer to write this chapter, but life is. It might have something to do with some insane amounts of coffee and the Avengers-movie which I admit I looked more than twice on a loop. Now I've been staring Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings (I so did write first Secret of the Winds... And that would have fitted to this story oh-so-well!). Yesyes, I know I should sleep more and eat more often than I do nowadays, but whatta heck, I'm an adult. (yeah, right...)**

**By the way.. It seems that half of you my lovely readers wants Gwen to kick Bunny's ass and I have to admit that I am not completely sure _why._ But I did go with the flow, hope you're happy! (and she will most likely do it again too if given any reason) :)**

**Super big thanks to the commenters rats xp, RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan, AyameKitsune, Taranodongirl1, keembur, TheFadingLight and yuki100o! Your awesome! Thank you!**

**Besides... 4 cups (3,5 deciliters each) of coffee ain't that much, right guys? Right?**


	5. Authors Note

**Just a quick authors note!**

**I'm sorry sorry sorry! I have not stopped the story, I just am super duper extremely busy this week. There is a BIG MEGA GRAND family reunion at upcoming sunday, and mom is needing my help more than usually.**

**So I'm busy busy busy at baking, cleaning, cooking and transporting things from spot A to spot B. I'll be back next week and next chapter is coming out next monday at finlands time. I promise!**

**You guys are gems and I am thankfull for all the readers!**

**See you soon!**

**P.s: No more coffee in the picture, thank heavens!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Son of Wind part 5.**

**I'm so damn late! I know! And I'm sorry, seriously, I've tried to write this down like forever, but there have been couple of issues with that. 10 + 1 actually. First they were called fake nails. I hate those things by now. I officially hate fake nails when it comes to writing anything.. And I couldn't get them off! I tried everything and only succeed to get my fingers hurting. I had to wait that time helped a bit and they fall off. When they came off, I fell ill. Like, seriously ill. I was nearly bedridden in a point and if you think I make no sense when I have too much caffeine, then you don't wanna know how I'm in fever. I'm still kinda ill and weak (breathing would be nice), but my body temperature has normalized at last, so now I can FINALLY write again! Huzzah!**

**I do not own anything but my plot, laptop and Gwennie! This is not my circus and they are not my monkeys. English is still not my forte.**

-o-O-o-

In the first few weeks after Gwen's first arrival, the older guardians learned a thing or two about the young looking female spirit, things they maybe not expected to find out. One was how she tolerated anything and anyone. Fair and friendly, sure, but forever prankster, just like her son. North learned that in the hard way, after a half minded comment about how she looked more like his sister than his mother. Next morning the old russian woke up frozen to his bedroom roof. When he tried to treat her like a teenager – accidentally you see, really, accidentally - he soon noticed that was a mistake. The missing reindeers were good hint, as was the fact that someone had filled his study with marshmallows one morning, sure, the bright yellow streamers that someone had glued to his yetis one night were a good hint too! Gwen never admitted anything and North couldn't prove anything, but like he liked to say, he could feel it in his belly.

Sure, she was thankful of the room he provided to her and that he was more than willing to let her life in the Pole with his helpers and her son, until she would be able to find a home to call her own, and if she never would, it would be fine too. But in the end it was more than necessary from North to promise her that he would indeed treat her like a grownup she was. The 'un-Jack' pranks occurred every now and then even after that, but North felt like it was not necessary to ever mention anything about them out loud.

Second thing they learned was that although young appearance and behavior of a teenager, Gwen was one heck of a strict mother. Bunnymund was the one to find out that. Sure he knew that the winter spirit were still injured, but when he had heard that Cupid had messed up and that there were more than slight possibility that he'd make an ass of himself, he wanted to drag Jack with himself to the location so they could have a nice laugh. Yeah, right. Bunnymund never told anyone what exactly had happened between him and Gwen in the 10 minute escapade at Santoff Classen's gym, but in the end Jack's bedtime keep itself and he wasn't even later from the dinner. Bunny however, well... He kept very low profile next couple of weeks and hardly left his warren.

"Do not freeze the elves! Jack! Get down this instant it's supper time and you need a bath after that, you smell like a reindeer!"

Tooth was the one to learn first that Gwen were sort of short tempered. Well, not just sort of.. More than slightly so. And more than little lost with the body she now had. How does one learn to eat when necessary, or sleep, bath, use ladies room and so on? How Toothiana understood it, was that even Gwen had been looking humans since the dawn of the time, she really had no idea how they lived. And that was what Tooth tried to teach her. After all they were the only females of the gang. Sure there were Mrs. North, but she were busy with the yetis and elves. So it really were just Tooth and her fairies that tried, emphasis in the word _tried_, to teach her things. So far, the ladylike mannerism they tried to get her adapt, was no success. Because, when Gwen lost her temper, she took off, and winds are quite difficult to chase. And if Gwen took off and were gone more than few hours, Jack turned whiny and cranky. His leg were hurting, there were constant body-ache and he were bored. His somber mood usually lasted until his mother finally returned. So Tooth let her be. She just made sure that Gwen knew that if she ever felt like asking something, she could do that with no worries.

Sanderson was the one to first learn that in the end, Gwen was not nice. Not at all. Later he felt like he should had had noticed it immedeliaty, since the winds are know to be dangerous and raw. Tornadoes are winds in the end, north wind is cruel and can freeze you to death. Sure there are gentle breezes and gusts of fresh air you feel every now and then. But wind in it's purest is just an unstoppable nature event you can't control. So when Sandy first time noticed what Gwen were doing with her free time, he was kind of shocked to be not so shocked. And he really could not blame her about it. He even might have sneaked in the warren and stole somee of Bunnys egg bombs to her to use, emphasis on might have, and if he did,no onee could really blame him either. And every time he heard even the slightest hint about which spirits were to ones that harmed Jack, he was sure to tell her everything. Because that was what she was doing. Hunting them down. And she was not feeling forgiving. Because winds do not forgive. If you screw up in a storm, you're dead.

-o-O-o-

**This chapter is shorter for a reason, I just needed to fill the space before chapter 6 which is up soon. Hehe.**

**I'm also very very sorry about the grammar and typos of the chapter 4, I was incredibly hyper at then, too much coffee and so on. I'm trying to fix it now on. Some of you guys asked if I could find a beta, well unfortunately I still don't have one. The one I would usually bribe to do it, is now busy with work. And the other betas I have had during years of writing fan fiction do not work well with English or they take so damned much time that I'm losing my nerves (Yes, H, I'm talking about you if you are reading this! 2 months per chapter is not quick!). But we'll see if I can find one unsuspecting victi-.. helper! And bribe them with virtual cookies.**

**And btw, thanks to all those who wished me happy family reunion, it was kinda fun, but right now I don't wanna see high heels in a next decade.**

**SkyHighFan: Yep, I know, tryin' to fix it. Thanks for comment!**

**ObsidianLove: Hehe, thanks mate. I've read few stories where wind behaves somewhat motherly towards Jackie, but that's all. And I'm glad you like Gwen, I'm trying my best not to turn her character to an Mary Sue. And bringing Pitch in the story is not that bad idea, I have to consider about it. Thanks for your comment!**

**Guest 6/28/13 chapter 4: No, I'm not an coffee-holic. And yes, I know none of you will actually believe that. Usually I drink tea, but for some reason I was really tired when writing chapter 4, so I had coffee. Too much. And we all know what happened after that. But I'll promise I'll try to stay away from caffeine now on. I just can't handle it. Thanks for your comment!**

**Fluddershy: My native language is Finnish. And yes, it is lot of coffee, I'm now staying in tea. Thanks for your comment!**

**Thepumpkinqueen712: Thanks, even if little late, and I'm afraid the annoying family member is meself. Hehe. Thanks for your comment!**

**And also mega big thanks to those who left comments behind: AyameKitsune, RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan, Taranodongirl1, Bearybeary, TheFadingLight, rats xp, Guest with no name, lilyflower5189, thunder angel13 and Yana5. You guys are gems!**


End file.
